Rillik Verogoth
Sgt. Rillik Verogoth Rillik Verogoth is the current Branch Manager of the AAMS Alliance Branch, supervising the day-to-day operations of that portion of the organization, as well as overseeing the public image of the company among the citizens of the Alliance. Background Information taken from "The Dossier" on the official WoW forums NAME(S): Rillik Verogoth AKA: Sarge FAMILY HISTORY: Parents: Thaler Verogoth - father, Arewien Verogoth - mother Siblings: Eowon Verogoth - brother ACTIVITY BRIEF: Rillik Verogoth comes from a humble background, the son of the owner and operator of a textile mill near Andorhal. According to accounts from neighbors and local informants, the subject was a hard-working young man, but lacked any sense of self-advancement, seemingly content with living out the rest of his days as a miller and amateur tailor. Local lore holds that during the Third War, business for his father's mill boomed trying to keep up with orders from local militias and larger armies, and the subject and his younger brother, Eowon, were sent out to recruit extra laborers from what is now the Eastern Plaguelands. In transit, the pair was caught up in a battle between human defenders and a Scourge incursion force. The subject was killed defending his brother. As far as the citizens of the subject's hometown are concerned, his story ended there. Subject disappeared from the known world after that, and did not resurface until the recent rebellion of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Apparently, the subject's body was chosen for reanimation as one of the Lich King's death knights. He has not revealed much about his time under the sway of the Scourge, so little to nothing is known of how his time was spent. However, it should be noted that the subject now displays a very healthy respect (almost obsession with) for decorum and order, suggesting that he took to the militaristic aspects of the Ebon Blade very well. After returning to human civilization, the subject maintained a low profile for a while, fearing the repercussions of what he had become. Intelligence suggests that he did attempt contact with his family, but local informants report that they maintain the their son is dead and remain tight-lipped if questioned further. Recently, however, the subject has been seen publicly more and more often, likely a direct result of his employment with the Alliance Branch of the AAMS. Also notable is the fact that after recent upheavals at the AAMS branch offices in Stormwind, it was the subject who oversaw the renovations, and he was witnessed purchasing materials for, and hiring craftsmen that specialize in, improved security measures. It can thus be inferred that his duties among the Ebon Blade included fortification security. THREAT ASSESSMENT: While no accounts currently exist of the subject initiating violent behavior, his training among the Ebon Blade cannot be ignored. All successful (read: surviving) recruits among the death knights have undergone rigorous combat training and tests of the capacity for violence. Additionally, the subject is a member of the AAMS, and organization with ties among both the Alliance and the Horde. (see report on the AAMS for more details) Therefore, the subject may or may not have access to resources and/or contacts unavailable to most among the Alliance. Category:Death Knights Category:Alliance Category:AAMS Category:Humans Category:Alliance Members Category:Guild officers